


Pretend Love

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Pretend Love

Michael…

"I've gotta take a piss" I heard Brian call out behind me as I pulled myself away from the booth we had been sharing at the diner.

"Well hurry the fuck up…we're going to be late for the movie" I hollered back at him…adjusting my jacket and scarf as I made my way over to the counter to pilfer a delicious lemon bar. Lifting the glass cover…I quickly searched the area for signs of my mother and finding none I took the bar and carefully placed the lid back on. Brian was still nowhere to be seen as I lifted the moist morsel to my lips…only to have it fall to the floor in a crumbled mess as I came face to face with my former lover. "David…" I whispered in severe shock as he stood before me grinning.

"Michael…good to see you" he replied as he by stepped the mess on the floor…pulling me into a hug as I tried like hell to collect my senses about me. "How are you?"

"Um…fine…I'm fine" I replied stupidly as I reached across the counter and pulled a handful of napkins from the dispenser…picking up the bar that I had dropped. "So…what are you doing back in Pittsburgh?" I asked trying to make conversation before Brain showed up to rescue me.

"I had some business to take care of" was his response as he continued to stare at me…causing me to become very uncomfortable. "Oh…Michael…this is my partner Edward" he spoke quickly…finally breaking his gaze on me as he took the hand on the man standing silently behind him.

"Hi Michael…it's nice to meet you" the man said…offering his hand out to me…only to jerk it back as I went to shake it…forgetting all about the squashed up mess I held in my hand.

"Um…sorry" I replied fully embarrassed as I literally threw the bundle in my hand upon the counter…grabbing his hand in what I hoped was a hardy shake. "It's nice to meet you Edward" Giving me a nod he pulled his hand back once again…wiping it on his jeans at the stickiness that coated it. "Sorry…" I said again…sweat rolling down my neck as we continued to stand there in uncomfortable silence.

"So how are you Michael…seeing anyone" David broke the silence as he wrapped his arm around his lover. Jealously began to ebb its way into my heart as images of days gone by began to invade my mind. David and I had been together for nearly two years before my constant whining and complaining nearly drove him mad. I loved David…loved him with all my heart and as I continued to look at his new lover it caused my jealously factor to almost skyrocket.

"Um…well…I…" I stammered…wanting to lie my ass off and tell him that I was dating the man of my dreams and that we were happy and in love…but I couldn't do it. Yeah…I couldn't do it…but Brian could.

"Sorry it took so long baby" I heard him speak behind me…scaring the shit out of me as I almost jumped out of my skin. I tried to speak…tried to introduce him to Edward and reacquaint him with David…but no words came as he gathered me into his arms and kissed the shit out of me. "Man…I've missed you" he continued to coo once he had finally released me from his embrace. "So…you ready to go home and fuck like bunnies"

"Brian…" I heard David speak in what could only be described as agitation.

"Dr. Dave…what the fuck brings you back to the Pitts" he spoke in a singsong voice as he reached out and grabbed onto his un-offered hand. "So nice to see you again" As they continued to make small talk I felt the grip that Brian held around my waist begin to tighten…so much so that I had to fight the urge to cry out in pain.

"So are you two a couple now?" David asked in no uncertain terms as he looked between the two of us. Again I tried to speak…but Brain took the lead as he once again tightened his grip.

"Yep…Mikey has finally made me see the evil of my ways and wrangled me into a monogamous relationship with only him" he lied…stunning me at first and then just as quickly I had to control the urge to burst out laughing. "How long have we been together now honey" he questioned as he turned to face me…giving me a playful wink and his patented Brain Kinney fuck you smiles. "Almost a year now is it"

"Yeah…almost a year" I finally piped up…placing my head upon his shoulder…getting fully into the act.

"But…but we only broke up eight months ago" David stammered in shock…dropping his arm from around his partner as he began to twist his hand in a nervous fashion.

"Yeah…I guess I should thank you for that…shouldn't I" Brain spoke in mock seriousness as he placed another lingering kiss upon my lips. "Mikey coming back home was the best thing that ever happened to me" I felt my heart begin to race as his words played over and over in my head…but as I gazed at the shit eating grin sprawled across my pretend lovers face…it quickly slowed for I remembered that this was just a game to Brain and none of the shit that he was spewing held any truth to it. "Well Dave…it was really nice to see you again. Look us up again the next time you are in town. Come on baby…I meant what I said I want to fuck you like an animal" he growled seductively at me as he grabbed my hand and jerked me forward.

"Um…bye David…Edward" I called over my shoulder as he continued to lead me out of the diner and into the busy street. "Are you out of your fucking mind" I yelled at him once we were far enough away from the diner and David to be heard. "What the fuck was that all about"

"What…" he feigned innocence as he pinned me to the wall of a business behind me. "I thought I was saving you from the third degree from Dr. Dave. Geez…you try to do your best friend a favor and this is the thanks you get" he pouted…his face mere inches from my own. So close that I could feel the heat of his breath as it whispered across my face. "So Mikey…what do I get in payback for saving your ass?" he teased as he pressed his body forward…covering my quickly over heating body fully as he continued to pin me to the wall. I tried to control myself…tried to convince my dick not to respond to the heat of his breath and the heat of his body against mine…but it had a mind of its own as it began to poke through the denim of my jeans. "Holy Shit Mikey…is that boner for me or Dr. Dave"

"Neither you ass" I got defensive as I tried to push him away…but he was having none of it as he re-pinned me to the wall…crushing his lips to my own in another soul searing kiss.

 

Brian…

I saw red the minute I walked out of the bathroom and found Mikey's former lover standing before him ogling him like a piece of meat. I didn't know why he was back in town…although by the look that he was giving him I had an idea…but the one thing that I did know was that he had his chance with Mikey and there was no going back. I tried to tell myself that I was just protecting my best friend…that I was doing him a favor as I made my way over to them…concocting this great story to tell him…but my heart knew other wise. The truth of the matter was that I was in love with Mikey and had been for years before David had even come into the picture. I was just to fucking stupid to realize it until he was on a plane embarking on a new life for him self.

"Brian…what the fuck has gotten into you today" I heard Mikey question me as he fought for breath…stumbling backwards after he pushed me away from where I had him trapped against the wall. I wanted to tell him the truth…wanted to explain to him that with just once glimpse of his former lover my world had been turned upside down…but as usual I could not as I put on my famous Brian Kinney face and turned what should have been a moment of heart felt love and expression into another colossal joke.

"Just fucking with you Mikey" I quipped…my heart sinking at the look upset that screamed out from doe eyed depths.

"Yeah…what else is new" he spoke back…sounding really irritated as he pushed his way past me…making his way into the crowded street. "I'm going home…I'll talk to you later" he cried over his slumped shoulder as his disappeared into the throngs of people…leaving me cursing myself in his wake.

"Just fucking great Kinney" I whispered hotly under my breath as I pulled the collar of my coat around my neck. Anger and jealously slowly began to roll deep within my stomach as I continued to stare at the street before me. Anger at David for popping back into Mikey's life so unexpectedly and anger as myself for not being man enough to tell Mikey the truth about the way I felt about him. The jealously part was just an added bonus…because I was jealous beyond belief that there was even a slightest possibility that David was there to try and win Mikey back…and knowing how much he had loved David in the past that there would be a possibility that Mikey would fall for him all over again.

 

Michael…

I was a jumbled mess of emotions as I made my way into my apartment…throwing myself on my bed in frustration as I had done a million times before when it came to Brian. I loved Brian with everything that was and despite the fact that I loved David at one time…it never measured up to what I felt for Brian…not even close. The problem of course was that Brain had no fucking idea that I was head over heels in love with him. He knew that I was smitten with him…that I wanted to fuck him more then I could breath…but not the true depths of my love for him. I had wanted to tell him…wanted to scream from the depths of my soul how he was my everything but I never could out of fear of rejection. Closing my eyes I tried to block out my feelings of confusion and hurt…only to rip them open quickly as Brian came barreling into my room unannounced.

"What the fuck" I cried out…jerking my frame into a sitting position as I attempted to pull myself off the bed completely…but he was having none of it as he ripped off his leather jacket…tossing it across the room as he quickly pinned me to the bed. "Bri…" I tried to speak…but was cut short as his mouth covered my own stunned one. I wanted to push him away…hell I even tried to but he was determined and before I even had a chance to put up a fight my defenses were blown as I opened completely to him and what he wanted to do to me. I didn't have to wait long to find out as he ran his hands under the fabric of my shirt…wrenching it from my body as he tossed it across the room where it landed by his earlier discarded jacket.

 

Brian…

I didn't know what had come over me as I continued to lay full-bodied atop him...ravaging his mouth with my mouth…his body with my hands. It was if I was inhabited by some sort of demon…one that wanted to posses the very soul of the man laying underneath me in complete surrender. That night was all about possession of the man that my whole life had caused such soul searing emotions to inhabit me daily that some days it nearly drove me mad. I wanted him…I wanted him to be mine alone and the only way that I knew how to do that was to not only inhabit his heart…for I knew that I already held it…but to inhabit his body and soul as well.

Releasing his mouth…I trailed my tongue along the kiss swollen lips of the man that I was going to fuck like there was no tomorrow…biting playfully at his jutted chin as I continued on with my adventure. His neck was next on my traveled exploits as I nipped and licked my way down the sensitive slope…a smile gracing my face at the shudders that inhabited his body as I continued downward. His skin tasted manly and yet sweet as I circled my tongue around his fully erect nipples as slow and sensuous moans began to waft all around me. I was in heaven as I continued on my journey of discovery…but I wanted more…I needed more and as I basically ripped the loose pajama bottoms from his lower half with my bare hands…I could see that I was in fact in for a luscious treat.

Michael's dick was huge and swollen and begging for me to touch it…taste it and tease it until it exploded with all his manly goodness. "Good lord Mikey I didn't know that I had this kind of effect on you" I teased as I continued to gape at his largeness…wondering why in the hell I had never noticed just how beautiful his dick truly was before that night.

"Brian…I will fucking kill you if you stop this time" he nearly barked as he pulled himself into a half way sitting position glaring down at me with lust filled eyes.

"Oh don't you worry Mikey…I am going to fuck you tonight and no one or nothing is going to get in my way" I spit out as I took his manhood into my hand and began a slow and torturous ascent.

Michael…

I thought I was going to jump off of the bed as he began to stroke my penis with his hand…but it was nothing compared to the heat of his tongue as he traced it from tip to stern like a lollipop. I didn't know why Brian was doing what he was doing…and in truth I didn't give a fuck as he continued to taunt and tease me until I was a moaning groaning mess. I was dying…dying with the need to feel his mouth as it engulfed my throbbing manliness…but in true Brian fashion he decided that he wanted to have a little fun at my expense. To say I was miffed when he began his little game of lick me and leave was an under statement…but with each lick the fire in my belly grew until I was near ready to erupt.

"Do you like that Mikey" he continued to taunt me as he once again traced his tongue up the side of my dick…forcing me down by my chest as he laid his leg across it.

"Y…yes" I cried out…jerking my lower half upward in an attempt to feel the wetness of his mouth upon me once again.

"Tell me how much you like it Mikey" his teasing went on and on as I controlled the urge to up heave the leg still pinning me down as I forced myself upon him. Yeah…I wanted to do that…but now I can fully admit that I was so afraid that if I tried to do anything in the slightest that he did not want to do that he would do like he always had in the past and bolt. So…I let him torture and tease me…let him work me up into a tizzy until I was ready to blow my load…only to pull back causing my mounting frustration to go into overload.

"Oh god Brian…please don't tease me anymore. Please…I can't take it" I cried out once I felt that I truly could take no more. I was so far into overdrive that I tears of frustration began to form in my eyes and thankfully he realized I could take no more as he nearly devoured me whole. "Holy Christ" I screamed out in complete delirium as the heat of his mouth scorched my already overly sensitive penis. Up and down he traveled…licking me into oblivion with each pass of my oozing head…until I could take no more and exploded massive amounts of my juices down his throat.

Brian…

"I need to fuck you Mikey" I spoke forcefully…playtime over as I jerked my heaving from off of him and his bed as I dispersed with my unnecessary clothing. "Condoms…quick" I ordered…not caring how frantic I sounded…because I was frantic…frantic to make love to the man I would love for always. He didn't waste a second as he rolled over and pulled one out of a side drawer as he ripped it open with his teeth. "Put it on me" I whispered heavily…biting my lip as he did my bidding never once breaking contact with my eyes. In a sense I wanted our first time to be special…wanted it to be romantic and sweet like Mikey deserved…but as usual my own needs overtook me and despite the fact that I felt a bit guilty…it didn't last for long by the look of pure bliss placated across his face.

With swift and decisive measures I lifted his legs as I placed them over my shoulders. Adjusting myself slightly I placed myself at his forbidden hole as I gazed over the beautiful package of his body…stopping at his eyes to ensure that he truly was ready to take this next step in our relationship. What I saw there was enough to take my breath away as eyes dark as warm chocolate gazed up at me with such wanted need. Unable to control myself any longer I inched forward…reveling in the way his mouth opened slightly from gentle shock…the way that his breath caught in his throat for it took my breath away as well.

I knew I was not going to last long as I began to set a pace that soon had the two of us panting and crying out in wild abandon. Fucking Mikey that night was different then any other fucking I had experienced before. I tried to pinpoint just exactly what the difference was as I continued to piston deep within him…but my mind was anything but coherent as I increased my movement…bringing myself that much closer to needed bliss. The feeling of Mikey sheathed all around me felt natural…felt right and as I quickly filled the texture lambskin with my cum…I quickly realized why being with him felt so different because I was home.

Michael…

Closing my eyes I relished the sweaty heat of the man I had loved for as far back as I could remember as he fell across my heaving chest. I wanted to enjoy the weight of his body as it lay atop mine…wanted to inhale the scent of our lovemaking for as long as I could because I knew that within minutes he would be gone and I would be all alone with my fantasies once again.

"Mikey…" he spoke winded as he lifted his head from my chest with a look that I could not quite comprehend written across his face. I could feel my heart begin to beat within my chest as I waited for the hurtful words to pour from his mouth…but I halted them. I didn't want to hear him say how what had just happened should not have…didn't want him to make excuses as to why it should not have as I placed my finger across his lips quickly silencing him.

"Please Brian…don't say anything" I begged…tears forming once again in my eyes. "Just let me have tonight and then tomorrow we can pretend that it didn't happen…just like always"

"Mikey…I…"

"Brian…please" I pleaded once again as a few of the tears I had been holding back escaped. He didn't say a word after that…just slide from my body…quickly pulling me into his arms as he cradled my head on his chest.

I was exhausted beyond belief. Exhausted from the physical aspect of making love to Brian…mentally exhausted at running into David earlier that day…but more so from the idea that after that glorious night with the true love of my life that I would have to pretend that it never happened and just go back to being his best friend. Sleep came easily for me that night for I wanted nothing more then to block out the painful events of the day and drift off to a place where Brian and I would live in love forever and ever.

I would have loved to have lived in my perfect dreamland forever…but as the sun of a brand new day woke me from my visions the harsh reality of an empty bed hit me head on. I knew that when I woke I would find that Brian was gone…but as I leaned over and felt the coolness of the sheet under my fingers the haunting pain came over me in droves. Tears once again attempted to consume me…but I would not allow it. I had cried one to many times over Brain and as I took a deep and cleansing breath I vowed that I would cry over him no more. Pulling my tired body from off the bed I slowly made my way towards the bathroom…stopping short at the sight I found before me.

Brian…

"About time you got you lazy ass out of bed" I chuckled as I exited the tiny kitchen…placing a quick kiss upon stunned lips as Mickey continued to stand before me with a flabbergasted look upon his handsome face. "I made breakfast" I continued…trying to control my laughter as I guided him to the table…forcing him to sit down. "I hope you like pop tarts since it is about all that I know how to make" I spoke happily as I attempted to make my way to the other side of the table. However…he was having none of it as he grabbed onto my hand and hindered my progress.  
"Why are you doing this" he questioned sadly as he stared up at me with those huge puppy dog eyes.

"Doing what Mikey" I replied…a bit confused.

"This…" he gestured towards the breakfast table. "Why are you still here pretending like nothing happened between us last night. Why aren't you gone…giving me a chance to process the fact that nothing has changed between us…despite the fact that it has"

His words broke my heart…shattered my soul into a million pieces because they were so heartfelt and true. I had hurt him…hurt him in more ways then I could count from as far back as I could remember. The fact of the matter was that he had every right to ask those questions and despite the fact that I wanted to bolt like the chicken shit that I was at that time…I stayed…because I was tired of running. I didn't know what to say…didn't have the words to convey just how much he meant to me and how much I was ready to give up everything for him…to be with him. Words…the truth was that there were no words to speak that would prove to him how much he meant to me and always would. Sure…words would not express the amount of want I had for him…but there was something else that I knew would and as I leaned in and captured those beautiful soft lips under my own…I knew that I didn't need simple words for the power of my love for him was expressed in that lone kiss.

We never left his apartment that day…never left it all weekend as over and over we shared of ourselves and our bodies. On that glorious weekend everything that I once held dear to my heart was no more as he and only he became my number one focus. I won't lie to you and say that everything was perfect in everyway from that moment on…far from it. We made mistakes…we ran into roadblocks…but together we tackled each and every one of them only to grow stronger each time. My love for him has grown my leaps and bounds with each passing day as well as his love for me and that alone is worth its weight in gold or silver. We have been together for ten wondrous years…ten years of loving…sharing…bickering and fighting…but not once in all those years have I ever gone astray. He is my life…he is my heart…he is the very soul that keeps me bound to this hell on earth and he will continue to be until the day that we must part.

The End…


End file.
